


Take 51

by volpiepunch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Actor AU, M/M, futaba loves mbmbam, theres like death but no one really dies its fake hurraaay, yusuke is a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volpiepunch/pseuds/volpiepunch
Summary: His justice is poetic, the execution perfect...now if only he could stop messing up this scene because pretending to shoot his boyfriend is getting really old





	Take 51

The aftermath of the gunshot is a vacuum of hollow ringing in his ears. Shooting a gun was nothing new, he was a detective after all. But the residual ringing was never something he could easily overcome. Especially not as he stares down at the fresh corpse of Ren Amamiya, a placid smile stationary on his lips as he observes the man he’s just executed. 

 

Goro Akechi’s smile simmers down to a carefully blank expression after several moments. Now wasn’t the time to stand around, he needed to make a swift exit. The gun is carefully wiped and slid into one of Ren’s still warm hands. With one last look at the mop of curly black hair stained in blood, he turns, ready to stride out of the interrogation room and never look back.

 

It’s a striking scene, poetic, the biggest stain on this saga to date.

 

…. It’s too bad he just has to sneeze right when he turns for the door. He tries desperately not to of course, even going so far as to bite his tongue. But to no avail, Goro sneezes, and it’s loud as hell. It echoes around the room in place of the silence, and then there's a beat. then two, then Akira fucking Kurusu starts to laugh from his fake death slump at the table. 

 

It starts out small, just a little wheeze. Then in true Akira fashion it grows, the other actors on the ground chuckling along with him before they’re all howling and Goro covers his face with an exasperated groan. There’s a trill noise, and the voice of their director calls out, fondly if not also unamused. “Alright, come on guys. You’ve done this scene about fifty times now, why don’t we take a break?”

 

Goro counts to ten as he listens to the others agree and start to get up from their places. It takes a few moments but finally a warm arm slings itself over the brunette’s shoulder and he glances over to see his boyfriend grin. “C’mon babe it wasn’t that bad!” He wipes at the fake blood on Akira’s face with a glove and wrinkles his nose. “Oh it was so bad, it’s always me! Or did you already forget that the first time I walked in I said ‘shit’ because I forgot my lines?”

 

With care and precision Akira steers them off to get snacks, delighted that his poor pouty boyfriend was so willing to comply. “To be fair,” he says, “I did ask almost immediately after, ‘so, come here often?’” Goro snorts, tugging off the itchy gloves they made him wear and swatting one at Akira’s face. “Right, remind me why you’re the lead again? And why they changed your characters name? How am I supposed to flirt on set with you when you can call me Goro but I can’t call you Akira?” “Probably for the same reason I can’t romance you in the game,” Akira offers sadly. “The studio is made up of a bunch of cowards.”

 

Futaba waves at them from her camping spot at the snack table, her Switch dangling from one hand. “Hey chumps, I see Goro bombed the big scene again, want a mini donut?” “I didn’t bomb it,” Goro replies automatically, if not, a little petulantly but doesn’t stop himself from taking a few of the small treats. The younger girl hums, looking back down at her game and saying innocently, “I guess you’re right. It’s not as bad as when you tripped on one of the guards and landed on the table and Akira laughed so hard he fell out of the chair.”

 

Akira makes a tiny choking noise, one that sounds suspiciously like a laugh before he untangles himself from his boyfriend to pilfer the goods. “Did you really have to remind me?” Goro mutters around a mouth full of donut. “For two takes after that I kept staring at my feet instead of Akira.” She giggles, patting the seat beside her for Goro to flop into, angling himself to see just what she was playing. Unsurprisingly it’s Stardew Valley, Futaba hadn’t put the game down since the port had been brought over to Switch and she had a pretty impressive farm to show for it.

 

“I hope you plan to romance someone of good taste,” he puts on his best haughty prince voice, trying not to crack a smile when she gags. Futaba pulls the Switch closer to her face and away from him, declaring fiercely “just for that I’m dating George.” Now it’s Goro’s turn to make a face, only shifting so Akira can plop down on his lap. “You can’t date George,” the raven says, voice just a little too solem and slightly muffled from the cookie stuffed in his cheeks. They watch Futaba puff up and mutter just loud enough for them to hear, “peepums is my one true love, you fuckers don’t even know.”

 

On cue they both gasp, Goro beating Akira to the punch with a passionate “young lady we are werewolves not swearwolves.” He’s blessed to hear Akira descend into another fit of laughter, and for his efforts he’s rewarded with a cookie. It was always fun to harass Futaba about her swearing, she looked wickedly young and was the prime target of everyone's Mom Mode. Of course, she was always quick on the drawl with a comeback but thankfully Yusuke arrives just in time to pick up an entire tray of cheese.

 

They all stop, blinking up at him as he casts each one of them a disapproving frown. Finally, after a good moment of mock heavy disappointment, he says, “don’t taint the crafts table with your hidden furry agenda, be loud be proud.” And leaves in his usual Yusuke flourish, giving none of them time for a witty comeback. It does however, leave plenty of time for Akira to suck in another breath and dissolve into choked gasps and wheezes once again.

 

Goro heaves a long suffering sigh, sharing an amused look with Futaba, “you take the guy to one furry convention on his request.” Her already growing grin just expands as she replies, “when he gets his fursuit, I’ll give you twenty dollars to put it on and pick up Akira bridal style.” He has a feeling like he doesn’t want to know where this is going, but asks regardless, “uh, why?”

 

His trepidation is justified when she bats her lashes and says in her Princess Sugarland voice, “so you can yiff him away of course.” Akira’s next round of howls reminds him more of a hyena than anything. he’s lucky he’s so fucking cute or Goro would have lifted him like a virginal sacrifice and thrown him after Yusuke. “Akira you better watch out or I’m going to get Mona to spam text your phone ‘congratulations’ until it breaks your text messages.” 

 

His devilishly cherubic boyfriend inhales, short and choppy and cups Goro’s face with urgent hands. “No! Oh my god the last time he did that it broke my phone and it vibrated for five minutes straight!” Goro snorts a laugh, flashing as big a smile as he can manage with his cheeks squished between Akira’s fingers. The sound of hands clapping draws their attention, the director is back near the camera man. He speaks to him briefly before calling out, “lets try this again one more time before we go home for the day. Goro if you need to sneeze you better do it now.” 

 

“Ugh,” he replies elegantly, “Akira, please motivate me not to fuck this up again.” He receives a kiss that tastes like powdered donuts and chocolate chip cookies and the sweetest smile Akira owns. “Okay, Okay, if you don’t fuck this up again then we’ll all treat you to a 2 am Denny’s extravaganza. Complete with Haru and Makoto acting out another scene from Pride and Prejudice and I’ll buy you that Featherman figure you’ve been eyein- oof!”

 

That’s really all Goro needed to hear. He hoists them both up so quickly he almost throws them over. Akira may be taller but Goro was the stronger of the two. Thanks to all the shit Futaba and Ann dragged him to, from bicycling to rock climbing to high intensity Larping. “Good luck! Go win one for Featherman!” Futaba calls after them, returning to her game so she can continue showering Shane with love. 

 

The guards get back into position and a makeup artist bustles by once more to clean up Akira and hook him up with another squib. Once he’s seated properly at the table again, Goro gives him a small kiss and mutters softly. “I hate that we have to do this, Akechi and Ren should have just lived happily ever after.” Akira gives him that playful little smile that makes his heart flutter in return, “I know. Trust me I know. But hey, at the end of the day, we’re Goro and Akira, aka Ren, so, let’s go make our happily ever after.” 

 

That was so cheesy, and so Akira, and so just what Goro needed to hear. He winks, pulling back to resume his original position and asking teasingly, “is that a date?” The way Akira’s eyes and smile soften is all the answer he’ll ever need.

 

Well, for this question anyway. There was still the matter of trying to find the perfect place to give him the small box tucked in the back pocket of his casual jeans. But that was for later, for now, he inhales softly and lapses back into character to try this scene again. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hewwoooo I haven't posted to this account in like 5 years boy howdy im rusty as fuck. Tbh I wrote this mostly for those poor hearts that witnessed today's episode of P5A. (tbh i am not caught up at all bc work consumes my life but hey i played the game, im Hip.) but I wanted to give yall something short and sweet and silly bc this scene hurt like hell the first time and i just wanted to write my kids being dumb before i launch a proper horrific Alien Au fic for them woops!
> 
> btw i spend all my time on my twitter of the same name, so please feel free to come say hi or scream at me! stay safe stay happy stay healthy everyone! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/volpiepunch)   
> 


End file.
